En el muelle
by pame chan 42
Summary: Porque en la guerra y en el amor ella se atrevería a esperarlo, porque a pesar que fuera un idiota, era su estúpido y amado idiota.- Historia depresiva la cual no se si realmente alguien se anime a leer.- EspañaxFem!Netherlands


Umh... bueno, esta historia es un tanto antigua n_nU, la publiqué en el bello dA, pero ahora quiero eliminar mi cuentita y pues como para que no se pierda la pasó aquí al fanfiction. Esta historia está inspirada de la canción "en el muelle de San Blás" de maná. Tengo que admitir que al principio me gustó más la idea de un HolandaxFem!España~, pero al final por alguna razón lo cambié, creo que había sido por la carga psicológica que había para la pobre Antonella, ahora es un EspañaxFem!Holanda n_nU, ojala que les guste. Lo publiqué de golpe para que no fuera tan fastidioso para ustedes y para mí, aunque, esta feo y tristón.

Nota: Estoy usando para Fem!Holanda el nombre de Yolanda (porque ese nombre me hace pensar en el dibujo de la Lía XD)

Aparición de male!Belgica y sur de Italia (insinuaciones de BelRom(?), o como se le pueda decir en ese orden.)

Hetalia es de himaruya.

Si a pesar de todo quieren leerlo, ok. Suerte.

* * *

_En una época en la cual la gente se iba, volvía, jamás regresaba, el amor florecía, y luego podía morir, ocurrió una historia.  
Su historia de amor era parecida, solo que tendría un final feliz?_  
Yolanda quería esperar que todo saliera bien a pesar de todo...

* * *

Ella lo despidió ya aquella tarde lejana.  
-Yolanda, prométeme que me esperarás.  
Antonio estaba frente a ella, no tenía esa típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, tenía una mirada seria, y por dentro, se maldecía por no poder estar con ella, la amaba, y no era justo que prácticamente lo mandaran a morir por una guerra que no tenía nada que ver con él.  
-Yolanda prométemelo…-quería que ella lo mirara, pero ella no lo hacía, no podía, las despedidas eran la más jodida cosa del mundo, y ella ese día se lo repetía en la mente una y otra vez.  
Antonio la cogió del mentón y le levantó ligeramente el rostro, su mirada parecía hasta perdida y confusa, no tenía el gesto enojado que siempre tenía, se veía por primera vez en su vida triste y rota.  
-Yoli, no estés triste, yo volvere, lo juro y prometo- le sonrió.  
-Deja de ser tan idiota, yo no estoy triste  
Antonio ya conocía esa manera de ser de ella, aparentar ser fuerte para que nadie se atreviera a tocar su corazón y que en algún momento se lo rompieran; pero él ya la conocía, el logró tocar su corazón, pero él nunca se hubiera atrevido a rompérselo, la amaba demasiado.  
-Te amo.-Al decir eso, Yolanda se rompió, su corazón se rompió en pedazos, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.  
-I-idiota!-se cogió de su ropa, no quería que se alejara de ella.-eres un idiota!-se rompió más en llanto.-Eres el más grande idiota, no sabes como me haces- enojar!- empezó a llorar más fuerte.-idiota idiota idiota…  
Antonio no pudo soportar ese llanto, le rompía el corazón ser el causante. Le cogió del rostro y la besó.  
Un hombre, que quizás era el capitán, empezó a llamar a todos los hombres de ahí, era el momento de partir en el barco.  
-Yolanda, yo me tengo que ir…  
Con la cara aún llorosa, ella también se despidió.  
-Te… te amo  
-Tú sabes que yo también te amo- le sonrió, y le dio de nuevo un beso.-Yoli, cuando vuelva, quiero que por favor uses esta bufanda, así te reconoceré fácilmente.-Yolanda siempre usaba una bufanda, la había usado durante años, y en esa mañana un tanto nublada, también.  
-Yo lo prometo, yo juro esperarte- le sonrió tristemente y le dio un último beso.  
El barco partió, y todos los hombres ahí despidieron a las personas que amaban, entre ellos, estaba Antonio, él se despidió de Yolanda. Yolanda cogiendo su bufanda le dijo adiós y le mandó un beso volado. Antonio hizo el ademán que lo atrapaba. Y así, ambos se dieron un adiós. Ni uno sabría que ese sería el último.

* * *

Y así, empezó el tiempo a correr. Las tardes pasaban, días, semanas, meses... Su cabello el cual siempre había sido corto, poco a poco empezó a crecer.

Yolanda no pudiendo soportar estar lejos del mar, se mudó hasta el muelle. Llevó cada una de sus cosas, y así, tuvo una pequeña casa cerca al mar. Esa casa estaba cerca al gran muelle donde su amado partió. Estando así de cerca sabía que si algún barco venía, ella podría ir al muelle rápidamente. Para suerte nadie nunca la sacaría, sabía que el país estaba tan ocupado con la guerra que una mujer cerca al muelle simplemente no importaba.  
Y así, ella se mudó al mar, y poco a poco el tiempo empezó a pasar...  
Las lunas poco a poco pasaban, días de soledad y mirar al mar, noches las cuales estaba sola en esa pequeña choza, abrasando alguna pertenencia de Antonio, esperándolo… sola.  
Poco a poco empezó a perder la noción del tiempo, su mente sólo se dedicaba a pensar en el reencuentro, pues sabía que se habría de reencontrar con ese idiota que le robó el corazón. Cada vez que lo pensaba, se ponía a reir, a pesar de extrañarlo tanto aún continuaba llamándolo idiota. Pero ni bien comenzaba a reírse, las lágrimas empezaban a llegar, su corazón tenía por primera vez miedo.  
Las tortuguitas las cuales siempre amó Antonio al final se volvieron su compañía, antes de irse al mar, normalmente se quedaban con ella, a ella no le molestaba, quizás el que le mordieran los pies era fastidioso, pero su corazón necesitaba sentir algo de Antonio, en este caso, las tortugas le recordaban su cara por completo alegre, él siempre con esos pequeños animalitos había sido muy feliz. Y aunque se pusiera feliz en ese momento, de nuevo las lágrimas empezaban a salir, no importaba cuanto las tortugas intentaran consolarla.  
Poco a poco, la locura empezó a ganarle, a veces sentía que se enamoraba del mar, el verlo cada vez, tan cristalino, tan bello, la volvía loca, sobre todo porque realmente sabía que cuando Antonio volviera, ese mar vería su encuentro, estaba feliz por pensar en eso, pero la locura de estar esperando, esa tortura, la soledad y la espera, le ganaban.  
La gente, que siempre la habían estimado y le habían tenido algo de piedad porque sabían que solamente quería ver a alguien que había partido hacía mucho tiempo, poco a poco empezaron a llamarla "loca". Ella siempre pensaba en voz alta, siempre la veían riendo por nada y luego llorando. Todos los días de su vida, haciendo eso, esa manera tan fuerte pero a la vez desesperada, y sus costumbres raras de estar siempre al lado de las tortugas, les parecía solo de alguien que por la tristeza y la espera había perdido la razón. Por eso, la gente al pasar el tiempo, la empezó a llamar "la loca del muelle".

* * *

De repente, un día alguien llegó a su puerta, ella estaba como siempre vigilando el mar, divagando en sus pensamientos, esperando a que algún barco le devolviera a su amado, y entonces, dos caras que ella conocía aparecieron.  
-Hermana?  
Yolanda reconoció su voz, sabía que solo podía ser de su hermano Bell.  
-Bell-dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.-Que haces aquí?  
-Eh…, yo nada, aunque y tú?, creí que tu casa estaba en medio de la ciudad, no aquí- trató de bromearle a su hermana, aunque él ya sabía el porqué del que ella estuviera ahí, él pueblo se lo había dicho.  
-Me mude, es todo.  
-Hey hermana!... no vas a voltear a verme?, un abraso después de tanto tiempo de no vernos?, algo?, soy tu hermanito después de todo.  
-Para que?, si el chico que está al lado tuyo sé que lo hace por mi…-dijo Yolanda sin importancia.  
-A quien diablos le dices gey?!-de inmediato gritó el acompañante de Bell muy sonrojado.  
-Calma Lovino, Yolanda no a dicho nada, solo esta bromeando…. Calma!-trató de calmarlo, Bell sabía como era el carácter de Lovino, lo mejor era evitar una pelea, pues su hermana en peleas era irónicamente la mejor …  
-Bell… yo estoy bien, aunque, dime, porque estas aquí, una visita tuya así tan repentina nunca me la hubiera esperado.  
-Bueno…, en verdad es por Lovino, él sabe algo sobre Antonio.  
Ni bien Yolanda oyó eso, se sorprendió, se levantó, caminó en dirección a Lovino, y lo cogió del cuello de la ropa, ella era más alta y fuerte.  
-Dime!, que sabes de Antonio?!-Gritó Yolanda. Nadie notó la desesperación de sus ojos y sus palabras.  
-Yolanda, déjalo!  
Lovino se zafó de su agarre y bufó, odiaba que lo trataran así, sobretodo una mujer, hacía que se enojara demasiado.  
-Si te calmas y me das algo de agua, te lo diré con calma!-dijo Lovino para luego dirigirse hacia la pequeña choza de Yolanda, quería agua y sentarse, el sol de la playa realmente quemaba.  
Luego de que por fin Yolanda se calmara, los tres se sentaron a un lado de la choza. Bajo la sombra, Lovino empezó a contarle lo que había pasado, y sobre el mensaje que le dio Antonio.  
-Bueno…. En realidad yo me encontré con Antonio en uno de los cuarteles, ambos nos sorprendimos al encontrarnos ahí. Y al final, terminamos juntos en muchas batallas.  
-Y el, entonces, está bien?, donde está ahora?-Preguntó Yolanda con un poco de esperanza.  
-Él… él está muerto-Lovino agachó la cabeza y Bell apretó los puños.-Yo… intenté salvarlo, pero…., era imposible, el disparo fue tan repentino. Yo …  
Yolanda se paró, y empezó a caminar hacia la playa.  
-Hermana!, a donde vas?!-gritó Bell, quien de inmediato se paró y fue tras ella seguido de Lovino.  
Yolanda continuó caminando, llegó hasta donde la orilla. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando Lovino le cogió del brazo. Yolanda de inmediato reaccionó y le lanzó una cachetada.  
-Oye!, que diablos haces?!-le gritó Lovino.  
-Yolanda!, por qué lo hiciste?!  
-Bell…, odio que la gente mienta-fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de sentarse.  
-Yolanda!... deja de atarte a él, Antonio murió… Aunque quisiéramos hacer algo, no podemos…  
-Largo, si solo vienen a mentir, me obligan a dejar de considerarlos amigos, y tú Bell, ya no eres mi hermano.  
-Pero Yolanda!-gritó Bell, pero Lovino le cogió de la mano, lo miro, y se lo llevó.  
Ambos entendieron que ella estaba demasiado cerrada y que lo que les habían dicho en el pueblo era cierto, ella, quizás al principio se mudo al mar, y la gente la apoyó con comida y demás, pero ahora todos la conocían como "la loca del muelle", ella estaba demasiado obsesionada con ver a Antonio, estaba volviéndose loca por ese amor y esa promesa. No podían hacer mucho por ella, necesitaban ayuda.  
Y así, a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano en la madrugada, en esa madrugada de abril intentaron llevarla a un manicomio, habían pedido ayuda a la gente del pueblo, pero ella nunca se dejó atrapar, su vida estaba en el mar, y en esperar a Antonio, ella no debía romper su promesa, no debía de dejar al mar, debía quedarse ahí.  
Al final, nadie nunca logró arrancarla del mar. Ella y el mar nunca jamás se separaron.  
Sólo la muerte logró hacer algo que ningún humano logró hacer. Solo la muerte la separó del mar.  
**_Aunque nunca la separó de sus esperanzas e ilusiones…_**

* * *

Umh... si, está feo y tan triste escrito en un momento de ligera depresión, esa música las primeras ¡20! veces me hizo llorar ;_;, osea, fue mucho para mi corazón, y a pesar de todo,en esta versión me até a la historia, aunque realmente aún tengo la idea de hacer algo como una versión HolandaxFem!España, un dibujo dulce, parecida a esta historia pero con final feliz :,D, no sé.

Bueno, si quieren comenten, si no no. Aunque, realmente me gusta esta pareja, sólo que fui muy mala y esa música me deprimió tanto que al final escribí esta cosa depresiva, aunque... siempre quise hacer un final feliz, una "cuarta parte" -3-, pero nunca lo hice lol. Ahhh, no sé, soy una malvada a veces.

bueno, saluditos, cuídense :3


End file.
